


“I immediately regret this decision.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Julian and Garak try to mix things up in the holosuite by playing different roles. It doesn't go as planned.





	“I immediately regret this decision.”

“I immediately regret this decision,” Julian muttered, pushing up the glasses that seemed to be standard for scientist characters in his secret agent holosuite program.

“What's wrong, my dear?” Garak teased. “Feeling underappreciated?” He slid his arm underneath Julian's white lab coat and around his waist.

Julian frowned, tapping his pencil against his clipboard. “Frankly, yes. I didn't realize how little there was to do for this role.”

Garak laughed. “My dear, half the supporting characters are meant to be beautiful decoration that barely advance the plot and mainly exist to flirt with the player.” He lightly kissed Julian's cheek. “I will say, you certainly fulfill your purpose admirably.”

Julian's frown faded slightly. “Well that's something at least.”

Garak hummed as he pressed a few more kisses to Julian's jaw. “I imagine you'll be pleased to hear that you're going to be accompanying me on my mission.”

“Really?” Julian exclaimed, previous frustration forgotten.

“We’ll be attending a lavish party thrown by some man who is plotting to destroy the world or ransom it or something similarly ridiculous. My job is to get you into his secret basement laboratory so that you can analyze whether or not he poses a credible threat, and if he does we’re to steal what we can and sabotage what we can’t.” Garak pulled Julian close. “Will that satisfy your lust for adventure?”

Julian finally smiled. “My lust for adventure perhaps, but not my lust for  _ other things,”  _ he replied.

“You really are incorrigible, Julian,” Garak teasingly scolded. “We haven’t even gotten to the plot or the spying and you’re already keyed up?”

Julian batted his eyelashes and smiled in a jokingly flirtatious manner. “My dear Agent Garak, I am more than just a scientific mind. I’m a man with physical,  _ carnal _ needs as well.”

“We’ve only been in this program for ten minutes,” Garak pointed out, before quickly adding “Not that I’m complaining at all.”

“Good.” Julian smirked. “Because I know where there’s a storage closet we can use.”

“Then by all means, lead the way.”


End file.
